Black Light
by baris0373
Summary: A story of a beautiful force user dropped onto the wizarding world. Starts with OOtP, There is no Star Wars content after prologue except the main character. NO-SLASH, pairings as they SCI-FI Except a lightsaber.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't believe I own SW or HP although anything I might've created with a few props, after effects and a healthy dose of time is mine.**

 **A.N: Oh-Kay this is my first time at trying to write a piece of fiction so I'd be glad if you pointed out my mistakes or offered improvements.**

 **This will be a Crossover albeit a slight one as I will be throwing single Star-Wars character into HP universe and there won't be much of a technological aspect.**

 **Watching SW is NOT a pre-requisite to this fic although you probably will feel very lost unless you've read at least the first 5 books(don't know much about the movies)**

 **Please note that even though I've watched the Last Jedi, this fic won't have any spoilers or even SW content after the first chapter.**

 **I might decide to pair Rey with a canon character... but please remember that as in real world she might have a few romantical interests before finding love.**

 **Weasleys and Dumbles are on my sh*t list (pardon my language) since I've read the books so they might be bashed, I love Hermione, Luna,** and **Sirius as characters tho...**

 **I won't have either Harry and especially Rey as whiny kids who cry after hurting an enemy combatant in battle.**

 **I really, really want to write a true Dark Harry story and will start with that soon I hope.**

Block. Parry. Roll. Slash. Block again. Slash again.

Has it been an hour? Or a year? Or maybe just a few minutes...

These were the sole thoughts the pretty brunette had as she continued fighting. She was unexpectedly calm as the hums of their weapons filled the air.

"You have become much powerful." Said the dark haired boy as he pressed on.

The girl on the other hand just smiled. A second later she spoke with the silkiest of voices.

"You will find that Kylo, I have changed a lot." She kept talking as Kylo couldn't have answered because his head was severed from his body. "I have found out that there is indeed no dark or light, there is just force and I progressed much in the ways of the force as you can see. I have also seen the idiocy of both the Jedi and the Sith. Whilst Jedi are correct in their teachings that emotions should not control us, the Sith belief of emotions making the user more powerful in the force is also very correct. So I, armed with the knowledge of the ancient Sith and Jedi books have found the most powerful way to use the force. Using all the hatred, anger and fear you sith revere and channeling all of it into the force until nothing remains. There is no passion, there is no peace." The girl chuckled as he raised Kylo's head to eye-level with her hand.

"See Kylo, did you ever hear the Tragedy of Darth Plagueis the Wise? He was a wise sith. So powerful, he could even put a stop to death... as I'm currently stopping yours." Kylo's eyes widened as he tried to form words but he could hardly move his lips.

"So it was fun dear Kylo, but there is a galaxy out there for me to enjoy, maybe even conquer a few planets if I feel like it, see ya" with this she dropped Kylo Ren's head onto the ground and started walking to the controls of the great cruiser that once belonged to The First Order.

Using the force to pull his lightsaber into her hands she raised her head to look through the glass and then she saw the missile coming close. She only had a moment to think and surround herself with the force before it hit and then Rey knew no more.

 **-Blacklight-**

She woke up with a headache. As she got up she felt she was in an area heavily saturated with the force. As her eyes came into focus she saw a girl, perhaps 15 years old, in an odd clothing, look on to her curiously. Just as she was going to ask what was happening, a group of men appeared out of thin air and started firing all around with oddly wooden looking weapons. What really surprised Rey was the fact that their weapons were not shooting blaster bolts, but oddly warped forms of the force.

She simply smiled as she realized this must've been a force-using community that many in the galaxy don't know about and she had the chance to learn something new, become much more powerful. She calmed herself using the force and slowly started to walk towards the men as the lightsaber in her hands came into life with the blazing red beams being released.

 **A.N: I know this is short as I just wanted to start it, I will try to update as much as I can. Please review after reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

AN : **So the story moves on...**

Hermione Granger was a witch. A Hogwarts 5th year student with a great enthusiasm for studying, as such even though she'd say she knew little, inherently she always thought that there were maybe a few thing in the world of modern magic she couldn't be able to explain. So it was totally understandable when she saw a girl who barely was able to stand up a few seconds ago, a girl with odd muggle clothing, to attack and decimate a group of death eaters with a sword and seeing the same girl deflecting a green curse with the same sword got her so shocked, she couldn't even raise her wand to stop a stunner from hitting her.

Rey started running towards the men as their blaster-sticks(as she named in her mind) turned towards her and started firing. Evading the first bolt she tried to deflect another with her lightsaber and when that was successful she kept on going deflecting bolts right and left and finally mowing down the men in black cloaks. When there was only one of them left, she walked towards the man with a sinister smile and cut his stick in two with a slash.

"My wand, how dare you cut my wand you muggleborn scum." The man screamed with a trembling voice. Rey raised his hands and the man couldn't move. She got closer and took his mask off, making his platinum blonde hair fall down to his shoulders. She raised her hand to his forehead and closed her eyes, using the force to tore into man's memories and thoughts, with little resistance she broke through and forcefully went through his of the memories were clouded, unseen, but she could get a general knowledge of the world and absorb man's skills easily. As she pulled her hand back man fell to the ground.

'So, a force-using community in a small planet, huh... and there is even a civil war. Lucky me' Rey thought as she realized this was the perfect opportunity to learn this "Magic" of this planet and increase her power whilst living comfortably as the man's memories showed her that there were maybe a few being in this world that could hold her down for more than a few minutes. The "Magic" as the locals named was an application of force, whilst it used the force in a way that it was easily molded and used for many things, the amount of force applied with each "spell" was so low that she could easily nullify any. As she had this thought she realized that one of the bodies on the ground was the bushy-haired girl she saw when she first woke up.

"Hermione Granger, companion of the savior of this community, has the respect of many blood purists even though she has lesser blood with her knowledge." She spoke to herself as she walked towards the girl. As she stood on top of her and trying to decide what to do, she felt the energy building up behind her before she heard a boy scream " ** _EXPELLIARMUS!_** ". Rey knew the spell was to disarm her, she also knew she could take it with no effects and as she turned around she also realized the bo was no other than "Harry Potter". So she simply took the spell onto her back, smiled to the boy and grabbed the girl hoping she would be able to use the force ability called magic and focused on a location she saw in the man's memories.

In an instant, she was on a beach with a manor in front of her. She pulled up Hermione and walked to the manor whilst sensing the surroundings with the force and feeling no one was around. She had chosen this place as in the man's memories this place was a place nobody would visit unless he came himself and bring women occasionally. N

After putting the girl on a couch Rey put her hand on Hermione's forehead and started to look through her memories much more gently than the man she tore through earlier in the day. As she lived the equivalent of 10 years in the muggle world through the girls she couldn't believe her luck. This was a planet with many resources and enough technology to live comfortable yet was still pre-spacetravel and they probably weren't even in the same galaxy. Even though her memories after the age of 11 was cloudy again, after the apparition she knew she could use this worlds magic and with her force abilities she could probably boost it into an all another level. As she finished going through her memories she took her wand and cast a petrification charm to the girl for when she woke up and went to the kitchen to eat. After eating a few she walked back into the living room and sat on the floor to start meditating. After an hour and so, she smiled as she felt a change in the force and turned back. "Good Morning, Hermione. Slept well?"

As Hermione woke up she panicked. Panicked a lot since she couldn't move and the last thing she saw was death eaters... well death eaters getting killed by a girl near her age anyway. As she opened her eyes, she took in the surroundings. She was in a luxuriously decorated room and on a very comfy couch. Sun was seeping in through the windows and there was a girl there. 'This is the same girl' she thought as the girl tilted her head towards her

"Good Morning, Hermione. Slept well?"

With this words, the girl rose up turning towards her and pulled turned Hermione's wand to her.

"Now, I know you feel threatened but there is no reason for it. I will release you right now and if you be nice you might even get your wand back, if not... I might as well kill you and see if joining Voldemort's side would be more beneficial for me." With this, she cast a _Finite_ on Hermione and kept speaking.

"First of all introductions, I am Rey and I already know your name is Hermione. I also know many other things about your life and your world. I say it's your world because I am from a different planet. Before you ask I don't know why or how I'm here, but I know I am way too powerful compared to the inhabitants of this world whether they be muggle or wizards. Normally this small civil war of yours wouldn't interest me but I am curious. Curious about your world and your magic. So I will allow you to ask a few questions if you would answer mine?

Hermione at this point was nearly bursting with questions as her fear completely vanished. She forced herself to calm and tried to put her questions to an importance scale. She failed miserably as she just started to ask randomly

"You say you come from out of this planet, how do you know so much about our world?"

Rey smiled at this. "Simple, I went through the memories of one of the men I defeated back at Diagon Alley. Before that, I didn't even know the name of the alley or those sticks of yours. My turn, what is the current situation of the wizarding world? I could get a general knowledge from the man's memories but events were clouded and very hard to see."

At this Hermione talked about the status of the wizarding world, Voldemort and many other things relating to it, yet she held back Harry's secrets as she still didn't trust the girl in front of her fully.

"You said you were more powerful than anyone in this world? How? Do you have alien technology you can use that will give you an advantage?

"That was 3 questions." Said, Rey, as she stood up and stepped a few steps back. "Answer to first. Yes. I am more powerful than anyone in this world." As she said that she raised her hands and every object in the room with then started floating in the air, rotating slowly around them."To answer the second. The Force. The energy of life. The Magic, as you call it is an energy that surrounds everything at any given moment. You use drops of it through your wands to make it perform specialized tasks. I can use it as I wish, bend it to my will even."

"And for your final question. Yes" said Rey as she pulled Kylo's lightsaber from her waist and turned it on. "This is a lightsaber, a weapon that uses both technology and force together."

As she spoke Hermione was fascinated by the show of power in front of her. She always tried to learn new things and always worked so hard simply for this reason. The power. She always wanted to be more powerful, she wanted the power to modernize wizarding world, to help the light win the war, and even if she wouldn't admit it to herself, she simply wanted the power to not to be bullied. As a person bullied for her looks, beliefs and habits always, she wanted to be able to stop people from bullying her.

Rey knew. She had seen her memories of 10 years and after learning about the world she knew what kind of life Hermione had to have in her 5 years in the wizarding world. That was the simple reason she had chosen to defeat Voldemort and help Hermione. Just because of the fact that she felt something akin to pity for the girl and she wanted to. As the great Sith said, "The power isn't the ability to rule or defeat, Power is the ability to do what you want when you want." So Rey simply wanted to help this girl, and she would.

She let the objects fall gently and sat cross-legged in front of Hermione after turning off her lightsaber and putting it around her waist.

There they sit, two girls, in the circle created by the stuff in the room.

"This is why, Hermione Granger, I am powerful. As such, I have a simple question to you.

Will you join me?"

"Huh? What?" Hermione was confused.

"I ask if you will join me. I don't like loneliness. I can teach you many things. I can give you knowledge, power. I can win your war in seconds. I can make you so strong, no one would be able to mess with you again. I am giving you the chance to be a friend to me. Finn, BB-8 and maybe even Kylo... they were old friends of mine and all of them are dead or far far away now. I wish companionship that's not riddled with romantic advances or ulterior motives. I know you, Hermione Granger won't betray me if you accept my friendship. So I ask you again, will you join me?"

Hermione didn't know what to think. On one hand, this was so sudden and she didn't know a thing about this girl. On the other hand, her logic screamed to her that she was obviously not a person wishing her harm and she could get the power she wished from her. So Hermione did what she always did, listened to her Logic.

"I will be your friend and your Apprentice Rey."

Rey chuckled at the word " _Apprentice_ ". Then let me tell you some about me, Hermione.

With this, Rey started talking about how she was abandoned when little, how she was forced to scavenge for food. How she got sucked into a much greater war by a boy named Finn and a droid named BB-8. How she fought and gained a rival named Kylo. How their enemies defeated then and she ran away seeking power and knowledge. How she found the journals of the Sith and books of Jedi and gained knowledge and power of inexplicable levels. How she single-handedly won the war and how she killed her rival for years Kylo Ren, easily. She also said many things about the force, the Sith and the Jedi. She compared the Dark side of the Force to Dark Magic only to show that except for some spells that require strong emotions, no magic is inherently dark and she showed how the Jedi were foolish to banish emotions with the example of the Patronus charm. She then talked about her own philosophy of using both the dark and the light side to create harmony and use the force in a way that was never done before. As she spoke of this tales she also tried to get Hermione to the idea of killing, especially on the battlefield was a necessity and never a wrong thing.

It was a tired, confused and thoughtful yet somehow satisfied Hermione that went to sleep that night. She didn't even realize her friends and family would be looking for her.

Rey, on the other hand, sat down and started thinking about her new apprentice. She knew what and how to teach her, but the friendship aspect was a slight problem. Rey needed her to be completely loyal to her and Hermione was a difficult girl. Rey could easily see the abuse in her memories. Father was always angry for she didn't study enough, mother was always disappointed she wasn't social enough and schoolmates bullying her always. Even after age 11 she was probably still bullied by her peers and clung to the first people to show her something akin to friendship. Rey realized that Hermione probably separated her magical life and tried to forget everything in her muggle life as she did so. Rey then decided on a two-pronged strategy. She would teach Hermione pride and show her that her family was wrong and eventually have her either kill or completely abandon her parents. (Which she hoped that Hermione would kill them as Rey, being an orphan couldn't fathom how someone would treat that terribly to his/her daughter), and for the magical world, she would support her and befriend her friends while eliminating harmful elements to her. After doing such she would go on to eliminate others which held more importance to her apprentice personally if there were any remained.

Rey chuckled. This was different from both the Sith approach to Apprentices or Jedi Approach to Padawans but she had a feeling as with the force, her method would probably be way more successful than both of the ancient methods.


End file.
